


Avengers One Shots

by Angelstar626



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar626/pseuds/Angelstar626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got bored decided to write some one shots. Comment with prompts for characters or if you just want a particular character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers One Shots

You were alone in the tower with Steve which was probably not smart due to your massive crush on the Captain. You’ve been hiding in your room since everyone left but your need for food was finally winning. You walk to your door and peek your head out to see if Steve was in the hall when you couldn’t see him you listened for an sounds that would indicate his whereabouts you couldn’t hear any sounds so you sneak down the hall and into the living room when Steve walks out of the kitchen you stop in your tracks eyes wide like a deer in headlights he looks up from his food at you.  
“Y/N have you been avoiding me” He asks talking small steps towards you as you walk back.  
“No I’ve just been reading in my room” You say  
“Really than how come you’re walking away from me” He says still walking towards you, you stop walking backwards when you feel the wall behind you. Steve walks closer till he’s right in front of you. Your breath catches in your throat and you go to push him away but he grabs your wrists with one hand and pins them above your head. You try to move or loosen his grip but he pins you to the wall with his hips. You stop moving altogether  
“St-Steve what are you doing” You ask nervous. He leans in closer to you so close your noses are almost touching.  
“Do you have any idea what you do to me Y/N” He asks you don’t respond assuming it’s a rhetorical question  
“Walking around in those tight tank tops that show off your body and those booty shorts that barely cover you perfect ass” He says. You don’t know what to say as Steve’s never acted or talked this way at least to you at least he’s always shy and acts like a such a gentleman.  
“And don’t even get me started on your battle suit all that tight black leather. Do you know how difficult it is to concentrate when you’re walking around in that” He almost hisses out at you afraid he’s angry you look him in the eyes but all you see is lust and love in his eyes. Knowing that he’s not going to hurt you. You decide to put some of the seduction tips that Nat taught you. You bite your lower lip and look up at him through your lashes.  
“Sorry Sir I didn’t mean to cause any trouble” You say as innocently as you can. He groans.  
“You better not of” He says before crushing his lips against yours you kiss him back with just as much passion but you can’t do much as he’s still got you wrists pinned above you. He nips at your lip and you gasp allowing him to explore your mouth with his tongue you allow him to dominate the kiss to busy trying to get your hands free. He lets your hands free only to grab your ass you moan into the kiss and jump up wrapping your legs around his waist he grabs your legs to support you. He breaks the kiss only to start an attack on your neck you lean your head back to give him better access panting. He bites and sucks on some places and you moan when he finds the sweet spot behind your ear he bites and sucks there definitely leaving a hickey there. He takes a step back but takes too big a step and falls to the floor with you straddling his waist you giggle a bit but lean down to start kissing his neck making sure to leave a couple hickeys he pulls your top up and off and then flips you over the cold floor feels amazing against your hot skin and you let out a little moan arching you back he leans down supporting his weight on his arms beside your head. You start unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. You run your hands down his chest and arms as he kisses you again you tangle a hand in his hair as he starts placing kisses down your body but stops when he gets to your bra he rips it off and instantly attaches his mouth the one breast and starts kneading the other with his hand. You moan as he bites your one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers. Too caught up in each other neither of you hear the door open. You only break apart when someone clears their throat you both look over to see the rest of the team standing in the doorway. You quickly throw your shirt back on.  
“Oh hey guys how was the mission” You say  
“It was fine” Nat says  
“JARVIS please tell me you recorded that” Tony says  
“Yes Sir I recorded the whole thing” JARVIS replies  
“Well it’s about time you two got together” Bucky says. Steve stands up and offers you his hand to help you up. He pull you up and pulls you too his side wrapping his arm around your waist.  
“We’ll finish that later” He whispers in you your ear nipping at it before pulling away you blush at his comment.  
“What did he say” Tony asks  
“None of your business Stark” Steve says before pulling you to his room.


End file.
